zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
List of items in The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass
The following is a list of items in ''The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass: Equipment * 'Oshus's Sword' is the first sword obtained in the game. It is found in the Storehouse of Mercay Island after Link correctly writes down the amount of trees on the beach. * The 'Phantom Sword' is the second sword obtained in ''Phantom Hourglass. It is forged by Oshus and Zauz out of the three Pure Metals; Aquanine, Azurine, and Crimsonine. Much like Oshus's Sword, Link can equip Leaf to make the sword deal more damage, or Ciela to fire Sword Beams. * The Wooden Shield is the only shield found in Phantom Hourglass. It is distinct from other Wooden Shields in the fact that it cannot burn. It can be purchased in the Mercay Island Shop or the Goron Shop for eighty Rupees. Link is able to power up this shield using Wisdom Gems to cut the damage he takes in half. Items * The Boomerang is the first item obtained in Phantom Hourglass. It is found in the Temple of Fire and will follow any path traced onto the touch screen. It is primarily used in the battle against Blaaz when he splits into three copies. * Bombs are the main item in the Temple of Wind, the second dungeon of the game, and are needed to defeat two bosses: Cyclok and Dongorongo. They can be found in bundles of three in Item Bulbs. * The Bow is found in the third dungeon, the Temple of Courage. It is aimed with the stylus and is necessary to defeat the dungeon boss, Crayk. * The Shovel is found behind a Weak Wall. It can be used to dig up Hearts, Rupees and hidden passageways. * The Grappling Hook can be used similarly to the Hookshot found in previous games. It can also be used to form a bridge between two pegs to allow Link to cross. It is found in the Temple of Ice and is used to defeat its boss, Gleeok. * The Hammer, found in Mutoh's Temple can be used to depress rusty foot switches and to solve numerous puzzles in Mutoh's Temple. The Hammer is used to defeat the boss of the dungeon, Eox and is always carried by Ciela when in use. * Bombchus are found in the Goron Temple on Goron Island. Much like the Boomerang, their path is drawn on the screen with the stylus. They are able to go through holes in the walls to activate switches that Link cannot reach. * The Fishing Rod is obtained after Link unites the Old Wayfarer with Joanne. Link is able to fish from the S.S. Linebeck, and once it is obtained shadows of fish will appear on the map. No additional lures can be found and Link is not able to fish if he is not on the S.S. Linebeck. Category:The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass items Category:Items, Lists